Listeria monocytogenes is a pathogenic bacterium that causes listeriosis and has been implicated in several outbreaks linked to consumption of ready-to-eat (RTE) sliced deli meats. RTE meat slicers especially in retail delis provide ideal conditions for certain bacteria, like Listeria, to colonize and grow. Sliced RTE meats can become contaminated with this pathogen during the slicing process and may pose a serious public health concern. Hence, effective interventions are needed to control this pathogen and prevent cross-contaminations from deli slicers on to the RTE food product being sliced. Accordingly, methods for controlling such contamination that are effective and safe for use with equipment used to prepare food products is needed.